Flare Dragaon
is a dragon-like Japanese original Bakugan from the BakuTech series. CoroCoro Comic consists in the development of this Bakugan. Description It is the representative Bakugan in BakuTech series. It is a fire dragon born from the hot sun.http://www.bakugan.jp/index.php?act=collectionBakugan It specializes in flare type offensive ability and also its combo, thus fierce attack is resulted. Special Color Full Metal Version With golden Metal Cross and Sole, Flare Dragaon has gotten the highest power to attack and defense. The evil crest on its forehead enables it to show more power. Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Flare Dragaon is the Guardian Bakugan of the main character, Harubaru Hinode. It is originally on the altar of Bakugan Dojo and is the best Bakugan pair with Destroy Munikis according to Master Shimo. When Flare Dragaon on the altar was first saw by Harubaru, it attacted his attention and Harubaru wanted it to become his partner. After Harubaru passing the Shoot Challenge required by Master Shimo, Flare Dragaon is owned by him. It is shown that Flare Dragaon is equipped with Metal Cross before owned by Harubaru, but only with Normal Cross afterwards until Master Shimo giving Harubaru Metal Cross again after Harubaru training himself in Bakugan Dojo. Flare Dragaon with Metal Cross was then used to brawl with Raichi. Game Flare Dragaon is equipped with BakuTech Convert System which enable part exchange within the same type of Bakugan, such as Destroy Munikis. 2 Flare Metal Cross are equiped on its arms, making this Bakugan capable for an easy Critical Hit. It also has 2 Normal Sole. Flare Dragaon has unusual color in Pyrus which is pearl red and white, and is also one of the first Bakugan that uses stickers for decoration. A special color version of Flare Dragaon, with gold highlight and convert parts: Metal Cross and Metal Sole, was released with Battle Field DX set. Its Pyrus version in BTC-01 comes in 500G, 520G, 540G. It's Pyrus DX version in the Battle Field DX has 600G, the highest G-Power in Japan. It is only in Japan Pentagon parameter *Attack: 8/10 *Defence: 5/10 *Occupy force: 4/10 *Control: 4/10 *Stand force: 5/10 ;Gate Card(s) * : All Flare Dragaon on this Gate Card gets double Gate Bonus. * : Flare Dragaon standing on this Gate Card get +100G. Add 30G to your Bakugan for every Bakugan with metal in your deck. (Your Bakugan in battle is counted.) * : All Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis and Van Falco on this Gate Card gets double Gate Bonus. ;Ability Cards *'Ability Revive' *'Combat Triangle' *'Destroy Hercules': *'Fighting Fist' *'Flare Energy': *'Flare Explosion': *'Flare Knuckle': *'Flare Steelers': *'Grand Chaos': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, Gran Panzer after Battle. Choose one of the Gate Card from opponent's unused Gate Card without watching and set it with its face up. *'Suvival Shield': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, Gran Panzer in the Battle. Opponent's Ability Card loses its effect and your Bakugan gets 200G. *'Team Dragaon': *'Universal Triangle': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, Gran Panzer before shooting. If your Bakugan stands after shooting, choose 1 of the effects below. 1. Choose one of the Gate Card from opponent's used Gate Card and set it. 2. Move one of the Gate Card with Bakugan standing on. 3. Shoot once again. *'Virtual Effect': Trivia *Flare Dragaon was once named tentatively. Gallery Manga File:Books20110511P1020491.jpg File:Books20110511P1020488.jpg BakuTech! Bakugan File:O0692092210690307188.jpg File:Bt2.jpg File:Books20100717DSCF0081.jpg File:00_(2).jpg File:04_(2).jpg File:05l.jpg File:29.jpg File:30.jpg File:32.jpg File:37l.jpg File:38l.jpg File:P1000086.JPG File:Books20110215P1020060.jpg|FullMetal Dragaon with Van Metal Cross, Kilan Metal Cross and Destroy Metal Sole File:010.jpg File:03l.jpg File:04.jpg File:SL272598.jpg| File:SL272601.jpg| File:P1000310.jpg|Flare Dragaon in the altar of Bakugan Dojo (with Harubaru at the side) File:P1000114.JPG|Harubaru's daily life with Flare Dragaon Game Bakugan 51Yi9Y9nTBL._AA300_.jpg|Packaged Pyrus Flare Dragaon (open) 512E+Ct3SSL._AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed) File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version (closed) D2.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon D0.jpg W4-1.jpg O0571052410641402428.jpg o0471052010641402430.jpg Picture 125.png Picture 124.png File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp00.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version Whf drag g1.jpg|Golden Pyrus Flare Dragaon Whf drag s.jpg|Silver Pyrus Flare Dragaon Whf drag c.jpg|Bronze Pyrus Flare Dragaon File:Tenji21.jpg|BakuMetallic Team Dragaon (second left) File:51zSyTWOHiL_AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon G (open) File:51fjH7S_1YL_AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon G (closed) File:51W30CnW3lL_AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon S (open) File:51x03iF00tL_AA300_.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon S (closed) Bakutech convert system.jpg|Flare Dragaon and Destroy Munikis switching parts by using BakuTech Convert System File:Convert_parts_custom_sticker_.jpg File:P1000090.JPG File:SL279991.jpg|Instruction of Flare Dragaon (front) File:Flare_Dragaon_instruction_back.jpg|Instruction of Flare Dragaon (back) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (10).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (9).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (7).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (6).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (2).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (20).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (17).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (16).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (15).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (38).jpeg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (36).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (35).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (34).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (33).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (32).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (31).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (30).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (20).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (18).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (17).jpg Dragaon_nyushoh.jpg eeePicture 6.png| Picture 125554.png| Sivacstand.jpg Dragaon nyusho.jpg Picture 2312122112.png Picture 20ewrqqqqqqtt.png Picture 19wwwww.png Picture 17qqqqqqq.png Picture 16yyyyyy.png 71laN7cVxwL. AA1300 .jpg| Card(s) File:Bac01flaredragaon.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Flare Dragaon' metal dragaon.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'FullMetal Dragaon' File:Teambattlem.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Team Battle Master' File:Bac103virtualeffect.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Red Ability Card 'Virtual Effect' File:Abilityrevive.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis,Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Ability Revive' File:Fightingfist.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Fighting Fist' File:Bac111flareenergy.jpg|Blue Ability Card 'Flare Energy' File:Bac121flareknuckle.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Knuckle' File:Bac122flareexplosion.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Explosion' File:BTC181_AB_101207.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Steelers' File:Combattriangle.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Green Ability Card 'Combat Triangle' BTC232-AB.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Kilan Leoness, Van Falco, Gran Panzer Green Ability Card 'Legend of Brave' File:Destroy_hercules.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Fusion Ability Card 'Destroy Hercules' BTC041-GA.jpg|Silver Gate Card 'Silver Dragon, Battle!' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon S, Darkus Destroy Munikis S and Ventus Van Falco S BTC040-GA.jpg|Silver Gate Card 'Silver Dragon, Battle!' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon G, Haos Kilan Leoness G and Subterra Gran Panzer G BTC037-GA.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Black Metal Three' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon G, Haos Kilan Leoness G and Subterra Gran Panzer G BTC230-AB.jpg|Green Ability Card 'Seal a Evil' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon BTC223-AB.jpg|Green Ability Card 'Flare Friendship' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon S Others File:SL270075.jpg File:P1000102.JPG|BakuMetallic Pyrus Flare Dragaon (second left) File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-close-v.PNG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon in ball form (closed) File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp_c0.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (special color) in ball form (closed) File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-v.PNG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-v1.png|Pyrus Flare Dragaon after using BakuTech Convert System in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp_c00.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Teamd.jpg File:Teamd_ds.jpg dragaon2.jpg Reference Category:Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Manga Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Special Treatment